Domino Effect
by Raven A. Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Robin tries to leave the team, but one member stands in the way between him and his goal. [COMPLETED]


**_Author's Note:  
_**_For some of you out there, some stories that I am posting here you have read already cause I have them up in my writing journal. But, enjoy. XD  
  
Just another random fic, not humorous though. They (the characters) may seem a little OOC. All well. Enjoy anywho.  
  
-Raven A. Star_

* * *

"You can't do this!" Robin marched down the narrow hallway ignoring his friend's cries. "Just because something doesn't go right the first time doesn't mean you have to go all solo on us!"

Raven clenched her fists angrily while objects melted as she stomped past them.

'Robin's at it again, being a fool over something that we can't stop...'

"Robin! You're being irrational about this!"

Robin twirled on his heal and held a fist out to Raven's face. "Don't tell me what I am or what I'm not! Since you guys won't help me stop this mad man Slade, I'm gonna stop him myself!"

He turned again and threw open the door leading to the main room. The television was off because Cyborg and Beast Boy were on a mission downtown stopping a burglar. Starfire wasn't at the Tower either, for she had gone along with the boys to help.

Which left Raven and Robin fighting.

"If you leave now, what will the others say?"

Robin clenched his teeth as he pushed a chair out of his way. "I don't give a crap how they feel..."

"What about Starfire?"

The leader slowed his pace to a stop. He was a few feet away from the door leading to his goal, the door to the outside world...

The door in which he had come through before as a lonely teenage boy looking for a vengeance on his parents murders.

"Starfire doesn't matter anymore."

Raven lunged forward and grabbed Robin's arm and dug her nails into the fabric of his sleeve. Robin turned his head a small degree and saw the anger lingering deep within Raven, ready to explode.

Raven's mouth opened and she spoke just above a hiss. "If you leave now, if you walk out that door, Starfire wouldn't be able to live. It'll break her heart..."

"Don't do this Raven..."

"Don't do this Raven!?" Raven's grip tightened and Robin winced.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!? I'm not the one leaving because of some obsession over something that we can't stop! You are!" Raven yanked Robin away from the door and threw him onto the ground with a single flip. The leader grunted as the empath placed a boot onto his abdomen.

"You leave, and I'll hunt you down." Raven growled with a slight sneer in her voice.

"And what will you do if you find me?"

Raven bent down and narrowed her eyes as she glared into his mask. "I'll bring you back and inflict such torture upon you that you'll wish that you were never born."

Robin tried to get up but failed to. He sighed and relaxed himself onto the ground. "Why do I get the feeling that you will actually do it too?"

Raven removed her foot and held out a hand. "Because I keep my promises, unlike some people around here."

Robin took Raven's hand and allowed her to help him to his feet. "This team doesn't help me at all. I try to stop that mad man and all you guys do is tell me to lay off..."

Raven shook her head. "That's not true about not helping. We work just as hard as you do, but stop and think Robin. Can you stop the sun from blowing up in a billion years? Can you stop an earthquake? Can you stop a war? Can you save the universe? You're not Superman, Robin. You're only human."

Robin stared intently at his Goth friend taking in what she said. He knew that he can't stop everything, but he could try to stop a mad-man from killing everyone and taking over a city.

"I know I can't, but I can try."

Raven took a step towards her leader. "I know you can try, but you haven't."

"What do you-"

"You've been forcing yourself to do it, you didn't technically try. You can't push yourself to do something and succeed doing it the first time." The girl's gaze fell towards the ground. "And you can't leave us. You leave, and we all fall apart. Domino effect, Robin, it's called domino effect."

Raven turned and walked away from her leader. Robin had doubted her and the others at first, but with what she said...

He began to question himself.

Is it worth it to lose your friends just to look for a single man?

'No,' He thought, 'it's not.'

**_-The End-_**


End file.
